One Piece: Drabble couple
by Ashy-chan
Summary: Serie de drabbles de parejas One Piece. No Yaoi ni Yuri; pareja a la cual soy fiel ZoRobin (Otros personajes con estos dos, ¡no escribo!) LuNa, LuHan, SaNa, SaKo,UsoppXKaya, RogerXRouge ¡Y mas! ¡Pasa a leer! Quinto drabble: ¡SaNa! el próximo sera un RougeXRoger ;)
1. ZoRobin: Se quedó dormido

**Pareja:** ZoroxRobin.

**Advertencia:** Creo que Ooc :( Pero trato de que no sea así -w-

**Aclaración:** Los personajes de **One Piece** no me pertenecen, (aunque mataría por Zoro & Ace x'D) si no, que son propiedad de **Oda sensei x3**, la historia es solo **_mía_** y si tratan de plagiarla, hay tabla e_e.

-Situación antes de llegar a Punk Hazard.

* * *

**Se quedó dormido.**

.

.

Estaba algo impaciente, sentía su corazón latir mucho más rápido de lo normal. Miro pacientemente a su nakama de cabello verde, ansiaba por que le saludara, tenían dos años sin verse y aunque se la había pasado bien junto a Koala y los demás revolucionarios, admitía que extrañaba esos días en el Sunny donde veía al espadachín dormir mientras ella leía, escuchar sus ronquidos-extrañamente-para ella eran relajantes. O cuando se levantaba y le preguntaba algo como: _"Otra vez leyendo lo mismo mujer, ¿Qué demonios tiene ese libro?" _y ella solo contestaba con una pequeña sonrisa sin decir nada más. Sí que lo extrañaba.

Sentía algo de envidia por la chica de Thriller Bark que paso dos años curando sus graves heridas, estando a su lado; ¿habida pasado algo entre ellos? ¿El espadachín llego a sentir algo por ella? Parpadeo con fuerza maldiciéndose; debía de comportarse, que estupideces estaba pensando. Lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer Zoro con su vida personal-y amorosa-no le concernía, no era una jovencita, ¡Era una mujer madura! Con muchas responsabilidades para pensar en esas cosas.

Mientras él se preguntaba que había hecho la mujer durante esos dos años. ¿Quién había conocido? ¿Dónde había parado? ¿Por qué cuando comían y platicaban sus aventuras de donde habían parado ella no quiso decir nada? ¿Por qué solo dije "secreto"? ¿Era acaso que ya tenía un hombre? No es que le importara mucho…. Ella podía ser lo que quisiera con su vida, ¡y él no era un crío para comportarse así! ¡Joder, tenía 21 años! Pero ella tenía 30 y tenía derecho de hacer su vida con quien ella quisiera… ¡No podía dejar de pensar esas cosas desde que la vio, joder!

Vio como puso de cuclillas para regar sus flores, suspiro, se tragaría _un poco_ su orgullo, ¡al diablo las inseguridades! Se empinó la botella de sake y se la tomo de un solo trago, empujo a Sanji que iba en dirección a la navegante ganándose un insulto, pero no le importó, no quería pelear con él en ese momento. Tomo fuerza, se aproximo a ella y se dejó caer al pasto justo aun lado de donde ella le daba cuidados a sus flores.

—**Oí mujer…**—Susurro para que ella solo escuchara—**Te has hecho muy fuerte…**

Ella sonrió y cuando giro su cabeza para responderle soltó una pequeña risilla mientras una gota estilo anime resbalaba por su nuca.

_Se había quedado dormido._

Pero con esas palabras, sabía que todo estaba en orden entre ellos y que –casi-_todo volvía a la normalidad_, ¿Qué cómo lo sabía?

_Solo porque se había quedado dormido a su lado._

.

.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Notas de autor: **¡Espero les haya gustado! Empezare mini historias de distintas parejas. Sí quieren pueden pedir alguna pareja no duden en decirme xD. Sobre el drabble eh quedado satisfecha, llego de repente la inspiración y tenia que aprovecharla xDD. Sin duda esta es mi pareja favorita de One Piece y no la cambiaría por nada :'D

Nos leemos en esta semana con un nuevo drabble de otra pareja n_n

.

.

**¿Se merece un review?**


	2. SaKo: Y soy revolucionaria

**Pareja:** SaboXKoala.

**Advertencia:** Creo que Ooc :( Pero trato de que no sea así -w-

**Aclaración:** Los personajes de** One Piece **no me pertenecen, (aunque mataría por Zoro & Ace x'D) si no, que son propiedad de **Oda sensei** x3, la historia es solo mía y si tratan de _plagiarla_, hay** tabla** e_e.

_Mil __disculpas si hay un error ortográfico._

**-Situación:** Después del Timeskip, antes de Dressrosa.

* * *

**Y soy revolucionaria.**

**.**

**.**

Caminaba de un lado para otro. Su rostro estaba rojo como tomate; ya hacían unas semanas que su amiga Robin se había ido al punto de reunión con los Mugiwaras. Sin embargo le había planteado su opinión que a ella ¡Le gustaba su compañero Sabo!

Tal vez lo hizo en forma de broma, pero… ¡había dado en el clavo! Siempre le gusto el entusiasmo y como hablaba de sus dos hermanos con tanto orgullo, del como era con ella; tan amigable y caballeroso. Dios, él debía ser un ángel caído que lo corrieron del paraíso solo por ser tan perfecto. Se distrajo cuando Dragon la llamo para una junta, llego al lugar y tomo asiento suspirando. De un momento a otro sus mejillas de nuevo se tornaron carmesí cuando Sabo llego con una sonrisa en su rostro, se sentó a su lado y le saludo:

—**Buen día Koala**—Le sonrió alzando un poco su sombrero, sin embargo, la castaña desvió la mirada inmediatamente para que el rubio no viera su sonrojo. Sabo alzo una ceja algo preocupado, su nakama no era así, siempre le devolvía el saludo con una gran sonrisa—** ¿Pasa algo?** —Pregunto.

Ella por reflejo, tomo su sombrero con sus manos y lo bajo para que cubriera un poco sus ojos y no verlo, debía actuar natural, aunque eso ya era imposible después de que su amiga se fuera... Dios ¿Por qué ahora era tan difícil verlo? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan jodidamente guapo?

—**No, no hay problema. Buen día Sabo**—Respondió algo torpe y rápido, su voz se escuchó temblorosa como si fuera a tartamudear, Sabo iba preguntar de nuevo, más la junta empezó y puso toda su atención a Dragon.

Koala apretó un poco los puños, debía decirle lo que sentía. No sabía que podía pasar en el futuro y no quería vivir con el: _"¿y si le hubiera dicho?"._ No quería ser tan directa, tenía que planear algo ingenioso por si era rechazada no doliera tanto. La verdad era que no estaba prestando atención a Dragon y eso la avergonzaba; ¿desde cuándo su nakama Sabo se adueñó de todos sus pensamientos? Llego el final de la junta, todos empezaron a salir. Solo quedaban ellos dos, era ahora o nunca.

—** ¡Sabo, espera!** —Lo llamo tomándolo de un hombro antes de que saliera, él se giró para verla—**Tengo que decirte algo muy importante…**

—**Claro Koala**—Le respondió—**Por cierto, estabas muy distraída…**

—**Me gustas y soy revolucionaria…**—Lo interrumpió hablando rápidamente aun nerviosa mientras apretaba los puños, aun roja alzo la vista para ver la expresión en el rostro del rubio, se desanimó, se veía ciertamente confundido.

—** ¿En serio…?**

—**Sé que es difícil creer pero sí, soy revolucionaria**.

—**Koala los dos somos revolucionarios, en realidad yo…**

—** ¡Sí, lo sé! Ser revolucionario es una lata; ¡Oh hay que salvar a un país!** —Camino rápidamente para irse, sin embargo antes de que pudiera tan siquiera derramar lágrimas y salir huyendo, la mano de Sabo la sostuvo con fuerza y la jalo hacia él.

_La estaba besando, _fue corto; pero un lindo y tierno beso en los labios.

—**También me gustas baka**—Le sonrió Sabo con las mejillas levemente sonrosadas, ella no reclamo nada por el tono juguetón que tenía el rubio, estaba muy ida y en shock y más roja que un tomate—**Y también soy revolucionario**—Fue lo último que dijo el rubio antes de salir del lugar y dejar sola a Koala.

Ya le daría las gracias a Robin después.

Y salió con una expresión de alegría absoluta.

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

* * *

**Notas de autor:** Ahh como ame estos dos de pareja~ Bueno esto lo hice algo así por una imagen que leí de como decirle al muchacho que te gusta sin salir lastimada xD. Tenia que escribirlo, les pondría la imagen pero no recuerdo en que página lo vi xD. Debo agregar que solo me inspire al final y además la imagen decía: "Y soy Batman"

Y gracias por sus dos Review **Neko alessa **y **Zorro Junior** :) Me motivan a seguir escribiendo :)

Como dije el ZoroXRobin es mi pareja favorita xD así que leeran muchos Drabbles de estos dos de mi parte xD, ¡Espero les haya gustado ese! Ya que al SaboXKoala también le soy fiel x)

¡Cuídense y nos leemos pronto!

.

.

**¿Se merece un Review?**


	3. LuNa: Mandarinas

**Pareja:** LuffyXNami.

**Advertencia:** Creo que Ooc :( Pero trato de que no sea así -w-

**Aclaración:** Los personajes de** One Piece **no me pertenecen, (aunque mataría por Zoro & Ace x'D) si no, que son propiedad de **Oda sensei** x3, la historia es solo mía y si tratan de _plagiarla_, hay** tabla** e_e.

_Mil disculpas si hay un error ortográfico._

**-Situación:** Después del Timeskip, antes de Dressrosa.

* * *

**Mandarinas**

**.**

**.**

Luffy estaba recostado en el pasto, sumamente aburrido, ahora todos sus nakamas estaban ocupados y no querían jugar con él, bostezo tenía hambre y Sanji preparaba la cena, pero si le presionaba de seguro que ahora si lo golpeaba con sus fuertes patadas y con haki. Ahora la mayoría estaba con su "nuevo" nakama Law, planeando que harían cuando llegaran a Dressrosa, a él no le interesaba y si iba no le iba a entender era mejor que eso se lo dejara a Robin y a Zoro-aunque este último miraba a Law como queriéndole matar por tener la atención de Robin- dios hasta el que era un idiota se daba cuenta.

Giro quejándose, moría; y Chopper hacia medicinas y Usopp y Franky hacían no sé qué con el arma de Nami. Parpadeo dos veces, ¡eso! ¡Su navegante! Ella no estaba haciendo nada, esperaba que no se molestara por su presencia. La busco y por fin dio con ella, estaba regando sus mandarines susurrando una canción, miro a la mesa ¡maldito Sanji! A Nami le había llevado un postre de mandarina y a él no le quiso dar nada; inflo los cachetes en forma de puchero y se acercó a Nami.

— **¡Nami!~** —Canto su nombre solo como él lo podía hacer, ella se sobre salto al no haberse dado cuenta de su presencia antes y Luffy sonrió— **¿Me das?~** —apunto al postre de mandarines y Nami gruño por debajo.

Luffy alzo una ceja, ese no era un gruñido común o molesto, trago grueso.

—**No, es mío**—Declaro la navegante, se aproximó a su postre y se lo comió en frente de su capitán, lo miro y sonrió al ver la cara de decepción de Luffy.

— **¡Que mala eres Nami! ¡Eres mi nakama, debes compartir!** —Uso acto de "reflexión" a su conveniencia el sombrero de paja mientras se cruzaba de brazos inflando los cachetes de nuevo.

Nami se aproximó hasta estar en frente de él y pregunto:

— **¿Qué haces aquí Luffy? Siempre juegas con Usopp y Chopper.**

—**Estoy aburrido, ellos están ocupados y pensé que me quitaría el aburrimiento viniendo contigo**—Respondió en el mismo tono y sin desinflar los cachetes.

La pelirroja entrecerró los ojos, ahora estaba más idiota de lo normal y no era que siempre le estuviera viendo, pero joder, teniendo al shichibukai Law para molestar e iba precisamente con ella para quitarle el aburrimiento ¿Quién cree que se creía? ¿Es acaso que pensaba que era su payaso? Una idea cruzo por su cabeza y sonrió malévola.

— **¿Quieres una mandarina?** —Pregunto y Luffy asintió varias veces, ella arranco un fruto de sus preciados árboles, le quito la cascara y la extendió al Mugiwaras para que lo tomara, pero en cuanto Luffy lo iba a tomar, Nami se comió un gajo y lo demás lo tiro al mar—Ups.

— **¡Nami!** —Le reclamo a su navegante con lágrimas al borde de sus ojos.

—**Ahora no tienes como comer mandarina**—y le saco la lengua en forma divertida.

El chico se quedó pensando y recordó algo que su hermano Ace le dijo de las chicas, así que estiro sus brazos y de un rápido movimiento jalo a Nami hacia él, le dio un beso rápido e inmediatamente la alejo de él.

—**Quizá si tengo forma shishishi, ¡Sabes a mandarina!** —Y salió huyendo de ahí antes de recibir un golpe o incluso una deuda infinita así como las de Zoro le debía a la gata ladrona.

Ella se quedó en shock unos segundos pero cuando reacciono; gruño molesta y estaba brutalmente sonrosada.

— **¡Ya verás maldito idiota!** —Gritoneo con fuerza y pudo jurar que su grito se escuchó por cada rincón del barco.

* * *

**Nota del autor: **Perdón la tardanza D: me concentre en varios pendientes y no pude actualizar hasta ahora, espero les guste este pequeño LuNa ^^. Bueno sobre el Drabble siento Ace antes de irse y cuando convivía con Makino y Luffy de niños ella les decía como actuar con las mujeres y Ace ganando un poco de experiencia-vamos, era un pirata seguro que anduvo con mujeres y no murio virgen(?- le decía a Luffy como actuar con ellas desde un punto diferente a Makino xD no se si me explique ewe

Y gracias de nuevo por sus dos Review

**Zorro Junior: **Sí Sabo es tan sdfghjkl(? tenia que escribir algo sobre él si no me iba a volver loca(? y sí estoy segura que ese abrazo de Koala y Robin significaba otra cosa eué

**Neko alessa: **Les prometo un ZoRo un poco romántico solo esperen xD que tengo que escribir de más parejas xD, no sé si se hayan dado cuenta pero esta vez les regale una insinuación ZoRobin de celos xD Para ya viene el ZoRo ¡lo prometo!

¡Cuídense y nos leemos pronto!

.

.

**¿Se merece un Review?**


	4. ZoRobin: Se llaman celos

**Pareja:** ZoroxRobin.

**Advertencia:** Creo que Ooc :( Pero trato de que no sea así -w-

**Aclaración:** Los personajes de** One Piece **no me pertenecen, (aunque mataría por Zoro & Ace x'D) si no, que son propiedad de **Oda sensei** x3, la historia es solo mía y si tratan de _plagiarla_, hay** tabla** e_e.

_Mil disculpas si hay un error ortográfico._

**-Situación:** Después del Timeskip, antes de Dressrosa.

* * *

**Se llaman celos.**

**.**

**.**

No podía describir lo que sentía. Siempre que veía a la arqueóloga pasar con el shichibukai, algo en su interior hervía, sentía la necesidad de ir tras él y pasarle su katana por el cuello, en un hermoso corte, tan solo imaginarlo una sonrisa macabra se pintaban en sus labios. Pero no. Lo tenía prohibido por su estúpido capitán que ya veía a "Torao" como un nakama, y a los nakamas no se les lastima. Mofo acomodándose en el pasto, trataría de dormir para olvidarse todas esas estupideces, ya no le importaría nada y se concentraría en dormir y entrenar. Una vena ancha se formó en su frente al escuchar la conversación de la arqueóloga, su "aliado" y Usopp.

**—****Quizás moriremos en el intento**—Comento Trafalgar sin un tipo de expresión facial al ver un rey marino aproximarse a ellos, y no era que tenía miedo, claro que no. Si no que, el rey marino era muy grande, no era problema; pero debía admitir que le divertía asustar al narizón.

—**Me pregunto sí a los reyes marinos les encantara nuestra carne como a nosotros nos gusta la de ellos—**Soltó de pronto Robin con calma y sonriente, y Trafalgar mofo sonriente.

De todos los Mugiwaras, no sabía el por qué pero se llevaba bien con ella. El narizón solo una expresión de miedo completo al solo imaginarse el rey marino comerse su hermosa carne. El tirador de los mugiwaras miro por todos lados, sabía que esos dos no harían nada para asustarlo más, y miro a Zoro y sonrió con lágrimas al borde.

**— ****¡Zoro-kun! Ayúdame por favor, tengo la enfermedad: no-debo-enfrentarme-a-ese-rey-marino—**Mustio con angustia.

El peliverde mofo, y de nuevo algo hirvió en él.

**—****No hay necesidad que molestes a Zoro-ya, lo haré yo con la ayuda de Nico-ya.**

Al escuchar esa palabras, el peliverde se levantó, paso por un lado de shichibukai dándole una mirada seria y salto hacia el rey marino. De un solo corte en el cuello acabo con el-aunque cayó al mar- tomo la parte inferior del decapitado monstruo y lo acerco lo suficiente al Sunny. En ese instante salió Luffy reprochando no haber sido llamado para darle un golpe el mismo a su nuevo pedazo de comida. Robin ignoro completamente a todos concentrándose en el espadachín. Sonrió analizando la mirada que le lanzo a Law y decidió ir tras él.

Zoro se dirigió hacia el cuarto de los varones para tomar ropa limpia. Se sentía de mal humor, y tan solo se dedicó a ignorar a todos-incluyendo a Robin- pero temía que ella sospechara algo en su comportamiento o peor aún, que Nami lo sospechara y empezara a joderle. Si sentía atracción por Robin, pero primero eran sus sueños y quisiera o no, tenía que reprimir lo que sentía. Se quitó el conjunto que tenía, quedándose sin camisa, gruño al sentir a alguien bajar.

**—****Luffy no me interesa…**

**—****No soy el capitán—**Sonrió Robin, el siguió con lo que hacía ignorando a la arqueóloga, siendo que la situación fuera más divertida para ella**—cicatrices nuevas eh—**inspecciono su torso, afirmando que efectivamente tenía más cicatrices por el duro entrenamiento que tuvo seguramente, al no tener respuesta prosiguió**—no debes ponerte celoso, tu solo me interesas.**

Y el espadachín se sobre salto, no la quiso voltear a ver, su orgullo se lo impedía y más, porque la sangre se le acumulo en sus mejillas, ¡el sonrojado! ¡Debía ser una broma!

**—****Se llaman celos, Zoro—**Aclaro las dudas de su nakama sin que el preguntara y salió del lugar riéndose. Debía admitir que le encantaba ver al espadachín así.

Zoro se quedó pensando, cerró su ojo bueno y una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

**—****Así que se llaman celos…maldita mujer.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

* * *

**Nota del autor:** Siento de verdad la tardanza pero desde que entre a la prepa no tengo tiempo de nada :| espero les guste, me voy rápido por que ya me voy a mi terror, odio el horario de tarde ya que solo llego a hacer tarea y dormir :c

Les agradezco como siempre los comentarios a _**neko alessa**__**, **__**Zorro Junior y **__**Ishurii **_y siento no contestar en este drabble, prometo actualizar lo más rápido que pueda.

El siguiente que tengo pensado es un_ SanjiXNami_ ¡esperenlo!

**.**

**.**

.

.

**¿Se merece un Review?**


	5. SaNa: Adicción

**Pareja:** SanjiXNami.

**Advertencia:** Creo que Ooc :( Pero trato de que no sea así -w-

**Aclaración:** Los personajes de** One Piece **no me pertenecen, (aunque mataría por Zoro & Ace x'D) si no, que son propiedad de **Oda sensei** x3, la historia es solo mía y si tratan de _plagiarla_, hay** tabla** e_e.

_Mil disculpas si hay un error ortográfico._

**-Situación:** Después del Timeskip, antes de la Isla Gyojin.

* * *

**Adicción.**

**.**

**.**

Sus ansias aumentaban, no encontraba sus cigarrillos ni su encendedor ¡joder era tan estresante! Desde pequeño se había acostumbrado al sabor del tabaco, recordaba perfectamente que lo hizo para demostrarle al viejo que ya no era un "mocoso" pero al parecer no había funcionado. Hasta la fecha no había nada más a lo que fuera adicto, le encantaba el sabor de la nicotina en sus labios, salió donde estaban sus nakamas, el mal humor lo estaba consumiendo, se quedó cercas de la puerta de la cocina, en cuanto se iba a disponer a caminar su Nami-swan caminaba hacia su dirección.

Se sentía algo molesta con el ¿Por qué debía enterarse de otras personas lo que su nakama había hecho por ella? Nunca se enteró que en Thriller Bark él fue quien la rescato de aquel pervertido que se quería casar con ella, ¡nunca se lo puedo agradecer! ¿Cuántas veces le había ayudado y siempre estaba ahí? Un leve sonrojo tiño sus mejillas pero inmediatamente disimulo. Vio a Sanji algo inquieto y una curva en sus labios apareció.

—**¡Mi querida Nami-swan!** —Canturreo meloso dando vueltas a su alrededor mientras su ceja se curvaba en forma de corazón.

—**Hola, Sanji-kun**—Saludo sonriente, lo observo bien y alzo una ceja—**Hoy no estas fumando**—Le dijo, dios se sentía como una hipócrita; ella sabía muy bien porque no estaba fumando.

El rostro de Sanji cambio su expresión por unos segundos, su expresión se volvió de irritación y de nuevo sentía ansias. Por un segundo se le había olvidado por tener a su _lady_ ahí con él, desvió la mirada algo incómodo. ¡Joder sí que le estaba afectando no fumar! No estaba siendo un caballero, él se prometió verse siempre fuerte por ella, y ahora demostraba una vez más otra debilidad.

—**Sí es que no encuentro la última cajetilla de cigarros, es la que me queda hasta que lleguemos a la próxima isla y me frustra**—Nami-quien tenía las manos atrás- le dio un cigarrillo lo cual hizo que Sanji le sonriera— ¡**Gracias Nami-swan!** —Busco entre los bolsillos su encendedor, mierda ¿Cuándo había desaparecido?

—**¿Buscas esto Sanji-kun?** —Saco el encendedor, sin dejar de sonreír. Al parecer al rubio se le había olvidado que en frente de el estaba la experta en robar a los piratas.

El rubio la miro como si una diosa se tratara, pero en vez de que la navegante le diera el encendedor lo tiro a quien sabe dónde, el cocinero padeció, ella se aproximó hasta Sanji y le quito el cigarrillo de los labios, el rubio puso una expresión cómica; sin embargo antes de que pudiera reprocharle, la gata ladrona lo tomo de la corbata y lo jalo. Se quedó en blanco unos segundos el cocinero ¿era acaso un sueño? Sus mejillas empezaron a teñirse carmesí, cuando decidió corresponderle, ella se separó de él.

—**Ya lo sé, gracias por salvarme Sanji-kun**—Sonrió calidamente—**Y nunca olvides que no puedes exponer tus tesoros en frente de una experta ladrona**—Le susurro guiñándole el ojo, y sin más se dirigió al cuarto de las chicas con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, no importaba que el fuera un idiota mujeriego, ella haría que cambiara ese aspecto; ella esperaría a que se diera cuenta como lo quería.

Sanji estaba en blanco aún. Saboreo sus labios una vez más. ¿Cuántas veces lo había hecho? No lo sabía, no procesaba. Una sonrisa estúpida se dibujó en sus labios; solo entendía una cosa, no solo era adicto al tabaco, había descubierto una adicción más fuerte que ese cáncer_. _

_Descubrió que era adicto a sus labios_.

Y no perdió tiempo ¡joder! Se fue tras su pelirroja casi corriendo.

**.**

**.**

**¿Fin?**

* * *

**Nota del autor: **¡Terminado! hoy pude actualizar antes-corre de felicidad de un lado a otro- pero ahora tendre mucha tardea esta semana-su felicidad desaparece y corre a un rincón emo- :c

Este Drabble esta inspirado en una imágen que encontre en tumblr y sdfghjkl no pude resistir x'D. Bueno, es que soy muy "neutral" con las parejas de One Piece-en casi todas- Amo el LuNa, pero como salta Sanji al escuchar que sus Ladys-y en especial Nami, hay que admitirlo ewe- corre en su ayuda, como lo hizo en Dressrosa *u* Y creo que Hancock es como Juvia de Fairy Tail xDDD por eso se me hace lenda la pareja que hace con Luffy, pero aun no escribiré de ellos dos :'v

Aclaro que solo me gusta el LuNa, SaNa & LuHan, no me gusta el ZoNa. Soy incapaz de ver a Zoro con otra que no sea Robin.

Esta es la imagen por si la quieren ver: 31 .media .tumblr tumblr _m9cqhc8icG1ras78vo1_ 500. gif

**Ishurii**: ¡Muchas gracias por el comentario! Sí creo que la única que pone en esa situación es Robin xD Yo también amo los celos de Roronoa y sí son por la arqueóloga mejor, me gusta ponerlo en esas situaciones :'v Y no te preocupes enitendo, espero verte más por acá con los drabbles LuNa y Zoro. Y siento ser tan neutral con Luffy y Nami xc es que no sé que pasa por mi loca mente(? Aunque de esas tres prefiero en LuNa & el SanjiXViolet.

**kona kana lee****: **¡Gracias por tud dos comentarios! sdfghj xD ¡Claro! puedo ser un ToraoXMonet, de hecho me gustan juntos pero no eh pensado en una situación para ellos dos, ¡pero si habra drabbles de ellos dos! Primero hare uno más y después ese ;) Gracias por la suerte ;A; pues si da flojera pero es el sacrificio ue tengo que hacer para estudiar, creo que me estoy acostumbrando xD

**neko alessa****: **Creeme soy mala con Zoro y me gusta hacerle Bullying(? Habrán más celos por su parte, y uno muy especial de Robin, pero no adelanto nada(?) No daré spoilers (? xD

¡El siguiente es uno de una pareja Cannon! Los padres de mi Hiken *u* :_ RougeXRoger. _

_¡Esperenlo! Nos leemos pronto nwn_

**.**

**.**

**¿Se merece un Review?**


End file.
